


En Los Ojos De Los Amantes.

by Gaby_elle



Series: Scones, McScott love [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Emotional Constipation, Eventual Relationships, First Dates, I Don't Even Know, I'm talking about you Spock, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy is a Good Friend, M/M, Maybe Chulu I just don't know yet, McScott, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy, Scones, Starfleet Academy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, spirk
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby_elle/pseuds/Gaby_elle
Summary: Bones y Jim son amigos prácticamente desde el día que entraron a la Academia de la Flota Estelar; para Bones, esto significa seguirle y apoyarle, muy en contra de su buen juicio, en cada una de sus catastróficas ideas. Su más reciente idea: Nada más ni nada menos que "Conseguir una cita con el Instructor Spock", un Vulcano. Su obcecación no sería un problema para él, si esta no implicara la posibilidad de ser arrastrado a una doble cita con ellos y un colega suyo, el Instructor Scott.
Relationships: Christine Chapel & Carol Marcus, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott & Spock, Pavel Chekov & Hikaru Sulu
Series: Scones, McScott love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/726444
Kudos: 5





	1. Capítulo I

Fecha Estelar: 2255.117  
LUGAR: SAN FRANCISCO, LA TIERRA. ACADEMIA DE LA FLOTA ESTELAR. 

***

Cualquier otro día Bones no tendría ningún inconveniente en escuchar acerca de los “problemas” de su amigo y compañero de habitación, él era ese tipo de amigo que siempre está predispuesto a prestarte una oreja para escucharte, un hombro para descansar; a ofrecerse a compartir una bebida si te veía un poco decaído, incluso de meterse a tu favor en una pelea sin conocimiento de causa.

Pero ese día en particular estaba más gruñón de lo usual, él mismo podía auto-percibirse de esa manera; había fallado un examen de medicina importante, y no era su culpa, era ese desgraciado Profesor, bastardo, cómo se había atrevido a acusarle de no entender la consigna del mismo; por supuesto que lo había hecho, sólo que como era basura había decidido ignorarla, acusarle de no entender lo que se le pedía, cuando era ese sujeto era el que no había entendido el juramento hipocrático, un fuego chispeaba en sus ojos de tan sólo recordarlo… Jim hubiera sido capaz de leer las señales si hubiera querido, McCoy podía afirmar que no quiso, porque le siguió con insistencia desde el corredor hasta las escaleras fuera del campus; el viento soplaba fuerte, y rápidamente su cabello se había vuelto un desastre, y como si realmente se tratara de fuego en su interior, en su vientre, ese vendaval, en lugar de sofocar su ánimo, lo encendía más.

—Sabes, tengo mejores cosas por hacer que observarte ponerte en ridículo por… ¿Tercera vez en la semana? —ni siquiera estaba seguro de que no fuera la cuarta, ya hacía un mes que se mantenía enfático en ese sinsentido—; ¿No consideras que te has avergonzado a ti mismo lo suficiente? 

—Esta es la definitiva, te lo aseguro —dijo, y tal vez Bones le tomaría en cuenta si no hubiese oído afirmaciones similares un buen par de veces también—, sabes lo que dicen, ve a lo grande o ve a casa. 

Leonard no podía concebir de donde provenía todo el entusiasmo en su voz, pero su postura seguía manteniéndose, las ideas de Jim iban a terminar por meterle en un embrollo; lo venía venir, no sabía como, pero lo presentía. De cualquier manera, hablar con él era como tratar de comunicarse con un muro.

—¿Entonces por qué diantres no puedes por esta vez sólo “ir a casa”? —McCoy creía que debía ser agotador esforzarse en grande y que no se percibiera ningún resultado, recientemente actuaba con signos de estrés; pero claro, no podía mencionarlo sin que su amigo le dijera que exageraba—, uno pensaría que llegado un punto te cansarías de ser rechazado, y en consecuencia de él, pero mientras más declina tus invitaciones pareciera que más te atrae.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido, esos niveles de masoquismo, el chico estaba pasando momentos duros en apariencia; pero mientras más se dedicaba a ello parecía más entusiasmado.  
Esas orejas puntiagudas si que se le habían metido en las retinas, era una lástima que la señal eléctrica enviada por el nervio óptico le hubiera provocado un cortocircuito en el cerebro; había estado ahí antes, no había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida.

Se trataba del amor joven, ya se conocía su mecanismo; empezaba por infectar los ojos, luego la enfermedad se propagaba al cerebro, afectando los pensamientos, tanto diurnos como nocturnos y en consecuencia la afección tomaba el cuerpo; así había sido con Pamela, su ex esposa, atracción desde el minuto uno, pero eso no había bastado para mantenerlos juntos. Al menos esa experiencia le había dejado algunos conocimientos, se podía decir que en los temas del corazón era un poco más sabio, desafortunadamente, no era un entendimiento que desde entonces hubiera implementado para sí mismo, pero podía aconsejar a Jim en su lugar.  
Aún recordaba porque esa condición, el enamoramiento o capricho, no podía discernir de que se trataba para su amigo, quizás de ambos, sabía porque cualquiera de ellos podía ser tan grave, empezabas a disfrutar el anhelo; pero un bonito par de ojos podían ser peligrosos, cuando no eras correspondido por tu amado y seguías aferrado a no soltar ese deseo, el mismo te empezaba a mortificar, en algún momento te cansabas de amar.

—Ya lo sabes, no creo en los escenarios sin salida —tenía existir alguna manera de que Spock le aceptara acompañar a una salida, quería conocerle; sí Spock decidiera que su compañía no era agradable después de eso, lo aceptaría, pero no podía darse por vencido cuando estaba seguro de que la pasarían bien juntos, ambos, no sólo él.

—Sí, un peligroso pensamiento cuando se trata del consentimiento de alguien más, Jim, quizás lo interpretas mal; es un Vulcano después de todo, ellos probablemente eligen a sus parejas por alguna clase de datos estadísticos. No es que no seas digno o lo suficientemente encantador —la mayoría de la gente tendía a adorarlo, las mujeres especialmente, no iba a ignorar el hecho de que era usual en él perderse en las horas nocturnas—. Sólo eres humano, un ser emocional que razona, y últimamente no muy bien que digamos, ningún humano pasaría ese test.

—Error, uno de los ancestros de Spock era en efecto humano… —empezó a decir, por lo que aunque difícil, no podía ser imposible; pero su boca calló a la vez que sus ojos seguían una figura a la distancia— Tengo que estudiar, Bones, seguimos hablando luego.

—Estudiar mi trasero —masculló, Bones, con su boca inclinándose hacia uno de sus lados; era obvio que iba tras Spock de nuevo, que dios lo ayudara.

—Vamos, era tu teoría que sólo se esta haciéndose el difícil; sé que si lograra sacarlo de su zona de confort… —y con zona de confort se refería al club de ajedrez, ahí había empezado todo, ahí le había conocido. 

La idea de ese club era fomentar el espacio competitivo para que las “amistades” crecieran, desde la primera vez que le vio, Jim supuso que Spock no estaba ahí para cultivar vínculos amistosos en lo absoluto; el club estaba cerca del comedor del campus, y en realidad había dado con el por accidente, buscaba la biblioteca, la real, con bancos y libros viejos con olor a polvo y vainilla, con hojas de sustito de papel y encuadernados de colores vibrantes; no aquella en la que sólo había puestos para leer directamente de una holopantalla, mientras te mantenías de pie, esas pantallas le cansaban la vista.

El club consistía de un espacio bastante modesto a comparación de otras instalaciones, había varias personas, algunos aparentaban ser jóvenes, otros lucían un poco mayores; pero la mayoría vestía el uniforme rojo de cadetes, todos estaban agrupados en unas pocas filas de mesas, una frente de las otras, lo que permitía apreciar las decisiones cruciales en las jugadas ajenas.  
Al principio se había sentado a observar como funcionaba el grupo, hasta que alguien le invitó a una partida; ahí fue cuando preguntó por Spock, este vestía un uniforme negro, y si no fuera por el mismo, hubiera pensado que tenían la misma edad y que este sería estudiante también.

Casi no pudo concentrarse en su juego, la partida que el Vulcano jugaba contra la computadora le resultaba más interesante; al parecer, Spock nunca jugaba con nadie, sólo contra la máquina. Jim no le veía el propósito a unirse a un club para no formar parte de él realmente, pero no fue hasta que se acercó a él a pedirle jugar una partida que realmente se sintió interesado en él.  
Se la había negado, y su primer pensamiento fue que Spock era un engreído, demasiado orgulloso de sus propias habilidades que no se permitía jugar con alguien más al que creyera inferior; Jim jugó algunas partidas y se fue, molesto, de encontrarse con alguien tan vanidoso, el problema fue, que ese enfado, esas palabras no dichas, y su monólogo interno no le debajan dejar de pensar en él, en cejas verticales y sus orejas puntiagudas, en su boca recta y sus ojos, bastante expresivos a decir verdad, ojos oscuros.

El rubio llegó a conclusión de que no dormiría tranquilo hasta que jugara contra él y le dominara en ese campo de batalla. Su estrategia, regresar, volvió a rondar un par de veces el sitio, y cuando le vio de nuevo, en lugar de retarlo una vez más, empezó a jugar con los demás en su lugar; derrotaría a cada uno de ellos, y así esperaba demostrar que era un adversario a tener en cuenta. Y lo hizo, venció a cada uno de los que acudían regularmente, pero aún así, Spock, cordialmente, le rechazaba una vez más; no fue hasta la cuarta vez que se presentó en el club de ajedrez que Spock acepto una de sus invitaciones, y de no haberlo hecho Jim se imaginaba a si mismo saboteando la computadora en la que Spock jugaba; no se había decidido en si bajar la dificultad hasta que se hiciera aburrido, o si subir la dificultad hasta el punto en que se volviera frustrante.

Afortunadamente Spock había aceptado jugar con él, y todo eso no había sido necesario; desafortunadamente había perdido.  
Por supuesto que le pidió la revancha, y Spock en lugar de dejarle jugar con él hasta derrotarle; le hizo esperar, toda una semana hasta el próximo encuentro, y él se había preparado para el mismo como si se tratara de un examen.  
Por supuesto que le pregunto el motivo cuando se volvieron a encontrar cara a cara y no fue hasta que obtuvo su respuesta de lo que hasta el momento para él sólo se había tratado de vanidad; que empezó a entender un poco a su contrincante. 

“Como miembro del club, gran parte de nuestro propósito es mantener a las personas activas para que no pierdan totalmente el interés en el ajedrez. He observado que para los jóvenes resulta difícil cuando eres estudiante enfocar tu mente en algo por mucho tiempo, muchas cosas están pasando al mismo tiempo. Pero estando aquí dos veces por semana, los estudiantes aún pueden seguir el ritmo, incluso crear su propio ritmo por su cuenta y la deserción disminuye.”

Spock hablaba en general, pero para Jim eso había sonado a que su interés en volverlo a ver por allí era lo que lo había hecho actuar distante; no se había dado cuenta en ese momento, pero su deseo de conocerlo mejor había surgido de ese preciso instante.


	2. Capítulo 2

Recientemente Scotty estaba padeciendo de una disposición a cometer errores, equivocos simples, trataba de hacer las cosas lo mejor que podía e ignorarlo; pero era obvio que su mente se encontraba dispersa. Uno de sus alumnos en _"Introducción a la Mecánica Warp”_ le había resaltado que había cometido un error de cálculo, era su mejor estudiante; pero eso no eliminaba su yerro, claro que había aceptado su error, y felicitado al joven estudiante, no quería ser el tipo de Instructor que él había tenido que padecer, como ese sujeto Archer, un tipo muy molesto en verdad, aunque su perro era adorable… Todavía se lamentaba por el destino del can.

Lo que le tenía abatido tenía nombre y apellido, James “cabello perfecto” Kirk, lo había visto de nuevo esa mañana, ya no soportaba ver su insuperable presencia; era un día realmente tempestuoso y el viento soplaba en tu cara. Pero al rubio no le había movido ni uno de sus cabellos, aunque el mismo si se había ensañado desenfrenado, sin ningún ápice de contención ni freno con el cabello del cadete que parecía estar a la izquierda del mismo cada vez que tenía la fortuna de verlo.

Alto, gentil y caballeroso; cada vez que pensaba en él, o en su cabello castaño bailando en el aire como partículas ionizadas antes de un teletransporte, su corazón daba un vuelco, su mente quedaba en blanco. Oh chico… Simplemente era encantador, todo lo que quería era una oportunidad, para acercarse y hablar, ¡Pero no!, cada vez que se armaba de valor; el rubio aparecía de la nada, y el momento ya no se sentía como el indicado.

De cualquier manera, aún no tenía pensado que le diría, quizás algo como:

— _“Hola querido, soy Montgomery Scott, sé que no nos han presentado, y dado que soy Instructor esto podría ser muy mal visto; pero no he podido evitar notar que tienes una sonrisa cautivadora, y un hermoso par de ojos cafés. Asimismo vi que siempre estas acompañado por el campus por tu compañero por igual apuesto, pero quería invitarte a caminar conmigo en su lugar, ¿Qué dices?”_ —Empezó a hablar murmurando, pero mientras más palabras salían de sus labios, casi expulsadas directamente desde su pecho, más su volumen se elevaba.

—Es una declaración vulgar, pero muy honesta —Le interrumpió una voz en la puerta, monótona, y que no se detuvo lo suficiente en el tema para darle tiempo a reaccionar o contestar—, tu ausencia en clases fue sentida profundamente por tus estudiantes.

—Oh… Gracias Spock, supongo —se había olvidado por completo de eso, asique Spock consideraba que esa era una declaración mediocre; quizás necesitaba trabajar un poco más en ella, ciertamente su fuerte era la ingeniería, no la poesía.

—Me requeriste que me hiciera cargo de tu clase de esta mañana, como es la primera vez que ocurre desde que nos conocemos; y dado que cuento con tiempo libre, decidí revisar que te encontraras idóneas condiciones previa a nuestra reunión habitual.

Usualmente se reunían para hablar de física, o cualquier tema que tuvieran en mente, siempre que estuviera relacionado con la ciencia; recientemente estaban determinados a descubrir el fallo en su ecuación Trans-Warp, Scotty creía que era un proyecto abocado al fracaso, el perro perdido era prueba de eso. E incluso si no fuera así, con su más reciente estado anímico, si su empresa antes ya no era lo suficiente ambiciosa, ahora sólo podía pensar que si lo era, tanto en la ciencia como en el amor parecía expuesto a un resultado determinado, y el mismo era evidentemente negativo.

—Bueno, idóneo no es la palabra que elegiría para definir mi estado —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como fuera, tampoco era prudente ponerse a llorar sobre la leche derramada, las cosas eran como eran.

—Asique, ¿Sólo viniste a revisar como estaba?, eso es muy… —estuvo a punto de decir humano, pero se recordó a si mismo que Spock no tomaba a bien ese tipo de cumplido— Amable.

—En realidad, los circuitos de la computadora en la sala de Ajedrez no han estado funcionando correctamente.

—¿Quieres que le eche un ojo? —preguntó Scotty.

—Sí no te importa.

—Aye, por supuesto que no —en realidad era bastante excitante, quizás estaba bastante agotado de formulas y teoría; y si se arremangaba las manos su mente volvería a estar en orden.

Acompañó a Spock al club, era un sitio agradable, quizás se pasaría un día de esos a jugar, aunque ese juego no era realmente lo suyo; no le tomó mucho descubrir que el desperfecto en unidad que su amigo solía usar no era de sofware, sino técnico. Y en poco tiempo ya estaba recostado en el suelo sobre su espalda, y con bastante entusiasmo analizaba lo que pasaba ahí; le resultaba bastante obvio que él no había sido el único ni el primero en meterle mano a ese artefacto, el desperfecto había sido buscado, aunque no se imaginaba quién podría sabotear a Spock, era mejor dejarlo pasar, se trataba de una broma bastante inocente y tonta.

—Es sólo un problema de cableo, podrías haberlo resuelto tú —dijo cuando Spock se inclinó para acercarse a mirar el problema.

—Quizá, pero incluso con la mente ocupada, sigues manteniendo un cierto grado de eficiencia aceptable —empezó a explicar Spock—, y volver a tus labores podría ayudarte a enfocarte.

—Preferiría una bebida. 

—Quizás, lo que necesitas es una caminata —dijo Spock, recordando lo que había oído hacía un rato.

—¿Ese es un chiste? —preguntó Scotty confuso, pero luego sonriéndole.

—No es mi intención que lo fuera —lo negó el medio vulcano. Era sólo que si su mente la ocupaban ensoñaciones con esa persona, concretar tal idea podría favorecer a que regresara a su equilibrio previo.

* * *

Todavía continuaba enojado aunque ya había pasado una hora desde que hubiera conseguido lo que se había propuesto hacía un mes o tal vez más, se suponía que estuviera feliz y en calma pero las cosas no eran de ese modo; no era que Jim Kirk hubiera perdido el interés después de que Spock le dijera que sí a su invitación, no era eso, se trataba de las condiciones en que había logrado su cometido. La sensación de que en lugar de ganar, estaba ayudando a alguien a volverse más cercano al medio vulcano; pero si no tuviera tal agudeza mental, estaría más preocupado, estaba seguro de ser buen táctico, sólo necesitaba idear como revertir la situación y alegremente ya sabía con quien iba a contar para solucionar su predicamento.

—Bones, ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde? —el horario de clases había acabado, y era sábado, lo que quería decir que estaba bastante seguro de que su amigo no tenía nada que hacer.

—Arruinarla con lo que sea que estés a punto de pedirme hacer —le contestó el doctor cortante y sarcástico.

—Necesito que salgas en una cita conmigo.

—Eso no sería una buena idea, te conozco, somos compañeros de habitación; por lo que conozco tus malos hábitos, sin mencionar… —empezó a bromear el castaño, realmente no estaba encantado con la idea.

—Es una cita doble —aunque sabía que el otro ya lo sabía, sólo disfrutaba tomándole el pelo.

—Debiste empezar por ahí Jimbo, ¿Con qué belllezas? —empezó a indagar, luego hizo una mueca como si un pensamiento se hubiera cruzado en su camino y arruinado la fantasía que aún no terminaba de formar en su cabeza; había recordado lo desastrosa que había sido la última doble cita a la que había asistido junto al menor—; quizás debería considerarlo mejor dado lo mal que salió la cita que te conseguí con Christine.

Y ahí había llegado la recriminación, era una lástima que Jim no tuviera una idea ni siquiera remota de quiem era esa “Christine” de la que su amigo le hablaba.

—Lo siento, es sólo que su amiga me gustó más —respondió cuando finalmente pudo recordar.

—Sí, lo hiciste bastante obvio, arruinaste mis posibilidades con Carol; eso no lo resiento tanto, pero el problema es que Christine me mira mal cada vez que la cruzó en una clase.

Y teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran estudiantes de primer año, y que los dos tenían estudios previos relacionados con la salud; ese cruzarse las miradas en las clases debía ser bastante típico.

—Lo lamento por eso —y si recordará con mayor precisión tal vez podría lamentarlo más, pedir perdón por algo que no terminaba de acordarse resultaba un poco vacío.

—Y se corre el rumor de que soy un Casanova, y de quién podría ser la culpa sino tuya; y ¿Cómo no lo creerían si me junto con un auténtico Don Juan?. Sí quieres que te acompañe mejor que sea algo bueno.

Dijo finalmente el médico, salir con un par de chicas tampoco era lo peor del mundo, tuviera o no que cuidar que Jim no se metiera en problemas; estaban cerca del receso escolar de cualquier modo, no había mucho que tuvieran que hacer exceptuando esperar sus calificaciones y rogar que sus profesores los calificaran justamente y no basándose en si ellos eran o no muy ruidosos.

—Es con Spock —dijo Jim, su sonrisa había aflorado al decir su nombre; no sabía desde cuando tenía ese efecto en él.

—¿Spock te aceptó una cita?, supongo que a él no le llegó el rumor; uno pensaría que con esas orejas…

—Sí, vamos Bones, sabes hace cuanto se lo estoy pidiendo; y finalmente dijo que sí sólo…

—Únicamente que no quiere salir a solas contigo. Bueno, ¿A qué amiga va a traer?, acaso una fría belleza Vulcana, o no, quizás esa cadete de comunicaciones a la que no le agradas mucho.

—No es… Es un amigo suyo; estaba con él cuando lo invité, y directamente lo metió en los planes, quizás quería mantenerlo amistoso.

Montgomery Scott… ¿Por qué no había oído hablar de él antes?, y ¿Por qué estaba con Spock en su lugar?; nunca había visto que Spock fuera acompañado por nadie en el club de ajedrez, y de un momento para el otro estaba con ese tipo; salido de la nada, hablando cerca como si fueran muy íntimos, y cuando como habitualmente lo hacía, le había preguntado si le gustaría salir luego, hipotéticamente le había dicho que sí, ya que se trataba de un “sí ese hombre podía unírseles”.


	3. Capítulo 3

Leonard estaba muy seguro de que eso iba a salir mal, aún no tenía idea de cómo; pero lo daba por hecho, no podía negar que su amistad estaba basada en que él asistiera a Jim en lo que fuera que cruzara su mente; algunas veces era divertido, le mantenía alerta, con la nariz fuera de los libros y la mente muy lejos de Georgia, lugar en el que no pensaba volver a poner un pie en un buen tiempo. Sí el rubio se había aburrido de perseguir las faldas de las cadetes y prefería “un desafío”, el reto de enamorar a un Vulcano; ¿Quién era él para discutirle o advertirle que eso no era tan sencillo?, que no era como conseguir el número y una bella de alguna persona atractiva en un bar, en el punto en el que estaban, esa debía ser ya una lección aprendida. 

Su amigo estaba entusiasmado, había conseguido una cita con Spock; esas eran buenas noticias, las malas noticias es que quería implicarlo a él en la cacería. Y él no se quería prestar para eso, no al menos en las condiciones que el menor quería imponer. 

—Es un no, un rotundo no. No voy a seducir al pretendiente de Spock sólo para dejarte el camino libre, niño —dijo Bones cruzándose de brazos después de oír lo que Jim había venido a pedirle—; no sólo no sería ético, si no que simplemente no quiero, arrastra a otro de tus amigos a esto. 

—Bones —le dijo su amigo, entonando su nombre de ese modo característico que usaba cuando quería llamarle la atención. 

Miró a sus pies por un momento, y dio un paso seguro al frente, alzando la vista al poner su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del doctor; su amigo aún lucía molesto, pero bajo los brazos y ahí fue cuando volvió a arremeter con sus palabras. 

—Lo haces sonar peor de lo que es, no sería seducirle, sino sólo… Cortejarlo —Leonard le miró con furia, pero antes de que pudiera interrumpirle continuó, hablando más rápido para llegar al punto—, y no sé si ese es el caso, si su amigo este pretendiendo a Spock o al contrario; eso es el porqué tienes que ayudarme. 

—¿Por qué no averiguas esas cosas por ti mismo? —preguntó el mayor, aún ofuscado. 

—Él no me lo diría; y ese tipo, sabía mi nombre, estaba consciente de mí. La mirada que me dio, no le agrado. 

—No lo culpo por eso —el mismo estaba cansado de Jim y eso que era su amigo—, pero hay otras explicaciones, quizás esta informado acerca de quién eres porque Spock le habla de ti. 

Jim pareció pensar al respecto por un momento, contemplarlo, pero lo desechó inmediatamente, simplemente no se sentía de esa manera. Estaba seguro de que los dos se veían el uno al otro como competencia, era algo instintivo que no podía explicar. 

—Tienes que acompañarme, no le confiaría esta tarea a nadie más; lo único que quiero es conseguir alguna información, me refiero a ¿Qué tipo de sujeto es?, ¿Qué le gusta?, ¿Cuándo fue su última relación? —dijo Jim, chasqueando los dedos—, cosas como esas, y si consigues alguna diversión como resultado de eso, entonces, doble ganancia. 

McCoy quitó su hombro cuando escuchó lo último, ese chico era increíble, cómo tenía la osadía de proponerle algo así; él era un doctor y estaba ahí para prepararse para cuidar mejor de la gente, no para jugar con ella.

—No sería más productivo si averiguaras esas cosas pero acerca de Spock. 

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, Bones, yo ya sé el tipo de chico que Spock es. 

—Por jugar ajedrez —dijo el mayor, escéptico. 

—Sí, por jugar ajedrez —Jim podría decir muchas cosas acerca de Spock, sólo por lo que le mostraba, lo que podía deducir de aquello; estaba seguro que sucedía lo mismo con Spock, él lo leía— ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? 

La carta de la culpa, Bones resoplo, su amigo lograba ponerle sentimental; sino participaba de eso con él y la cita iba mal le iba a tener quejándose al respecto y no podía estimar por cuanto tiempo. 

—Esta bien… —dijo finalmente resignado. 

—¿En serio? —le preguntó el rubio, incrédulo. 

—Sí, en serio, no me hagas cambiar de parecer tan pronto; una cita —dijo señalando con el dedo—, y eso es todo. 

Terminó de decir sacudiendo las manos. Jim sonrió y le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro, y eso era todo, había “firmado” para unirse en esa campaña; espiando al enemigo.

* * *

Había arreglado con Spock que este pasaría por él alrededor de las siete, y conociendo su puntualidad, eso quería decir que estaba a punto de llegar, era mejor que se apresurara a estar listo, ya había tomado una ducha sónica, acomodado su fleco a un lado en el espejo, cortado sus uñas y ese tipo de cosas, sólo le quedaba terminar de vestirse; al principio Scotty no había entendido que era lo estaba sucediendo, un momento estaba arreglando una computadora, completamente en su ambiente; un instante después ya no lo estaba. James Tiberius “Dientes Perfectos” se había mostrado en esa sala de recreación; tuvo el presentimiento de que ese muchacho era el responsable de arruinar la unidad de Spock, pero un sentimiento no era una prueba por lo que evitó comentarlo. 

Lo que no evitó fue notar el modo en que le miraba, o la fuerza que había usado al apretar su mano cuando Spock los presentó formalmente; aparentemente no le agradaba, bueno, podía decir que el sentimiento era mutuo. Y aún así no se pudo rehusar a acompañar a Spock en su salida, era inusual, no sólo que le quisiera ahí sino también que quisiera en general compartir un momento de su intimidad tan abiertamente. 

Eso no quería decir que ellos no fueran amigos, no sólo trabajan; habían ido a un bar juntos dos o tres veces… Bueno más como sólo dos, pero el punto era que se respetaban el uno al otro. Quizás estaba dándole demasiada importancia al caso. 

El intercomunicador sonó cuando estaba poniéndose la chaqueta, era Spock, muy puntual, su apariencia era muy sobria; vestía un pantalón de vestir color gris, y una chaqueta negra, con un detalle azul en el cierre, a diferencia del uniforme de instructor este era transversal, pero aparte de eso, no variaba demasiado en su apariencia. 

—Supongo que tienes algunas preguntas —dijo Spock apenas paso a la habitación de Scotty en el campus. 

—Sí, algunas, ¿Cómo me veo? —dijo Scotty, tomando ambos bordes de su chaqueta abierta y acomodándola. 

Spock le examinó de pies a cabeza, y luego dio su veredicto. 

—Tu camisa me causa una molestia visual —dijo enfocándose en la misma, era una camisa estilo hawaiano, de color vinoso, rojo purpúreo y algunos detalles en blanco; luego parpadeo e hizo una pausa—, pero tu apariencia general podría funcionar como un incentivo eficiente. 

Scotty cerró su chaqueta al oírle, no acababa de entender si le había halagado, o por el contrario se había metido con sus gustos; pero de cualquier manera el efecto que le había provocado era el de verse más conservador, por lo que se apresuró a subir el cierre de su chaqueta casi por completo, cubriendo la camisa roja. 

—Listo, siguiente pregunta; ¿Te gusta… James Kirk? —esa era algo así como la pregunta del millón de créditos, y esperaba saber sí esa era la razón de la cita, por supuesto que podía apoyarlo; aunque no estuviera muy seguro de cómo. 

—No. 

—¿Nae? —preguntó Scotty, Spock había sonado muy seguro de su respuesta—, ¿Estás seguro?, ¿Entonces por qué demonios estamos yendo en una cita con él? 

—Más o menos… La cita es por ti. —respondió Spock, poniendo sus manos a descansar juntas detrás de su espalda. 

—¡A mí no me gusta ese sujeto! —Se excusó el escocés, como si estuviera siendo acusado de algo muy penoso. 

—No, pero por el contrario su amigo… 

—¿Leonard va a venir? —le interrumpió Scotty al darse cuenta a donde quería llegar. 

—Lo hará, sí mis cálculos son correctos; las probabilidades de que eso ocurra son altas. Y es mi deseo que suceda como lo he predicho, después de que te haya invitado formalmente a la reunión, y el señor Kirk haya aceptado, es lógico suponer que él traerá a alguien también, esta en su derecho; también es posible inferir que su invitado sea el señor McCoy, en nuestros encuentros el mismo ha sido nombrado con anterioridad. Tú mismo has puntualizado que ambos cadetes se mantienen inseparables, y eso es lo que ha frenado tus intentos de una introducción entre ustedes dos. 

—Spock… ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso más temprano? —preguntó angustiado, Scotty pensó que de saberlo de antemano hubiera pensado que le diría cuando se encontrarán, es decir, ya había divagado al respecto antes, y definitivamente no podía dejar escapar las estupideces que pasaban por su mente. 

—Eso sólo te hubiera causado ansiedad, debemos irnos, acordamos vernos a las 7.5 pm a las afueras del campus.

* * *

—¿Por qué llegamos tan temprano? —dijo Bones molesto, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura. Llevaban veinte minutos esperando, veinte minutos que podría haber aprovechado en su siesta. 

—Sí no estábamos aquí exactamente a las siete y media podrían haberse ido ellos dos sólos —dijo Jim observando su reloj. 

—Estás volviéndote paranoico —en cierta manera era divertido, pero a la vez no podía evitar contagiarse del sentir de su amigo, había estado tratando de imaginar que clase de ¿Humano?, podía ser el amigo de Spock, por lo que Jim relataba y el sabía de los Vulcanos, eran unos seres de sangre fría, que se creían incapaces de sentir, muy malos para comunicarse… Sólo un idiota como Jim podía encapricharse con uno de tal manera, tan profunda y obstinadamente. 

—¿Tienes el plan claro? —preguntó Jim como por millonésima vez. 

—¿El plan?, más como “aparta de mi camino” a quien sea que Spock vaya a arrastrar hasta aquí. 

Bones se cerró la boca cuando Jim le golpeo el brazo para llamar su atención, era la hora; ahí estaban, ya no había vuelta atrás. 

Leonard no sabía que había estado esperando, pero no lucía, no se veía tan mal como imaginaba; el amigo de Spock se veía normal, si eso era, cuando le tuvo más cerca le pareció que tenía un rostro bastante expresivo. 

—Hola —dijo Jim, alzando su mano en el aire—, este un amigo mío, espero que no te moleste que lo haya traído. 

—Por el contrario, era lo esperado. 

—Mi nombre es Leonard McCoy, es un placer al fin conocerlo Spock —dijo McCoy extendiendo su mano para que Spock la estrechara, en su lugar; el mismo se quedó observando con una mirada confusa. 

—¿Por qué? —Spock no podía entender porque exactamente sería un placer. 

Bones se quedó con la mano extendida y empezando a cansarse, “¿Por qué?”, le había cuestionado, bueno, sin lugar a dudas estaba comenzando a preguntarse lo mismo, voltio los ojos hacía su amigo como si no acabara de creerlo; dos segundos después de conocerlo y el pretendido de Jim ya estaba molestándolo. 

—Él no es muy de apretones de manos —habló por primera vez el escocés, para luego tomar la mano de Leonard con ambas de las suyas; cubriendo el dorso, como compensando la “ofensa” anterior—, soy Montgomery Scott, Scotty. 

Leonard se inclinó con su cuerpo un poco hacía atrás ante la sorpresa, el rostro aún tenso al tener que tragarse lo que le hubiera gustado decirle a Jim al respecto; pero con un espasmo de sonrisa formándose en su rostro al contacto ajeno, y sus cejas bajando un poco. En sus ojos había un brillo de curiosidad por el hombre frente a él, mirándolo mas atentamente, podía ser que en realidad le pudiera resultar agradable.

—Genial, empezamos a conocernos los unos a los otros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, espero que les vaya gustando.


End file.
